1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for endoscope data management, and a system and data manager for washing data management. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for endoscope data management, and a system and data manager for washing data management in which washing information associated with an endoscope can be managed with high efficiency and reliability without lowering the system availability.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A system for endoscope data management is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,620 (corresponding to JP-B 3791894). In image filing, the system for endoscope data management manages an endoscopic image acquired by an endoscope in an endoscope apparatus examining a patient's gastrointestinal tract. Also, in washing data management, washing information of the endoscope is managed. The system for endoscope data management includes the endoscope apparatus, a washer, and an image filing apparatus. The endoscope apparatus includes the endoscope and a processor. The washer washes the endoscope.
The washer operates for recording and outputting data. In the recording, washing log information is recorded, including information of a start time and end time of washing of the endoscope, method of washing and the like. In the outputting, the washer sends the log information to the image filing apparatus. The image filing apparatus is on line with each of the endoscope and the washer, and receives data of the endoscopic image and the washing information from those, and writes the data to storage which is connected locally with the image filing apparatus. The endoscopic image and the washing information are stored in associated with the scope ID. Thus, it is possible to manage all the information including data of the endoscopic image and the washing information relation to the endoscope.
However, the image filing apparatus in the system for endoscope data management operates not only for filing image data output by the endoscope but for storing the washing information output by the washer. Load applied to the image filing apparatus is excessively high specifically when washing is carried out at the same time as examination. This will lower the processing speed of the image filing apparatus. Furthermore, failure occurring in the communication between the image filing apparatus and the washer will be an obstacle to both of the examination and washing. The excessive load to the image filing apparatus will lower the availability of the entirety of the system for endoscope data management.
It is also likely that there are difference between the recording format of the washing information, communication method and other specifications between a plurality of the washers or between their manufacturers. This is a problem in the concentrated management of the washing information output by the washers. In the system for endoscope data management of the known technique, the image filing apparatus directly receives the washing information from the washers. Additional tasks must be performed by the image filing apparatus in compliance with the specifications of the washers for the purpose of communication. Load to the image filing apparatus may be still higher due to the data management of the washing information.